Inseguridad
by ZettaInverse
Summary: *FIC DEL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES.* …Y estaba haciendo esa obscenamente encantadora sonrisa de nuevo. Era amable y malvada en partes iguales, era preocupantemente entrañable, aunque también era un poco chocante. Ella se estremeció un poco, dándose cuenta con una sensación de hundimiento que había estado embobada con esa chica durante varios minutos. (OCXTouko, Shoujo-Ai)


**Bien, aquí les traigo un fic algo… Peculiar. Estaba mirando el sitio y pensé: "Vaya, está infestado de Yaoi…" Y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo esto ^^**

**Como siempre, unos avisos:**

**-¡El rediseño de Sakuya está listo!**

**-Como dice el Summary: Shoujo-ai. Eso significa "Amor entre chicas"… Los que odian el Yuri, absténganse de leer este fic.**

**-Todos los personajes están en la universidad.**

**-¿…Que fecha es hoy?**

* * *

…Y estaba haciendo esa obscenamente encantadora sonrisa de nuevo. Era amable y malvada en partes iguales, era preocupantemente entrañable, aunque también era un poco chocante. Ella se estremeció un poco, dándose cuenta con una sensación de hundimiento que había estado embobada con esa chica durante varios minutos. Eran amigas, y todo eso… Pero a Touko no parecía importarle, considerando lo salvaje y alocada que podía ser.

Sakuya se quedó mirándola por un rato más, y Touko abruptamente empezó a menear las cejas. Sakuya parpadeó un par de veces gracias a que la pelirosa las movía independientemente, y eso le parecía un poco enervante. Sakuya le frunció el ceño y Touko la imitó.

_-"Ah ¿Conque vamos a tener un concurso de miradas?" _Pensó. _"Vaya, eso es mucho azul… Sus ojos son… Muy bonitos…" _Sakuya parpadeó cuando ese pensamiento entró en su mente sin invitación.

Touko le sonrió con su lengua entre sus dientes.

Sakuya cruzó las piernas debajo de su escritorio para detener una pequeña oleada de calor que no quería reconocer e inclinó su cabeza al frente del aula con una expresión de pánico.

La profesora estaba fisgoneando en su escritorio sobre la sociedad y su creciente –Y aparentemente no deseada- consciencia. "¡La ignorancia es felicidad!" decía mientras sacudía una taza de té de una manera muy sospechosa. "Ya _dejen de pensar…_" La miró con un lamento absoluto antes de continuar con su tiranía.

Miró el reloj de plástico que estaba en la pared. Este marcaba las 3:30. El ojo de Sakuya se retorció. Aún quedaba media hora de clase…

* * *

-"Bueno, eso fue interesante." Touko se estaba estirando mientras salían del aula. Parecía que su altura se triplicaba cada vez que lo hacía, la chica era perturbadoramente flexible.

-"Creo que es por todo ese café." Sakuya contestó inexpresiva, teniendo cuidado para no ver el expuesto estómago de Touko.

-"Ah ¿Si?" Touko la miró con un solo ojo, aun extendiendo sus brazos. Tomó su mochila del suelo y la lanzó sobre su hombro. "Tiene suerte de ser bonita." Soltó una risita y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Sakuya.

-"Si…" Murmuró la castaña mirando el suelo. Touko le sonrió.

-"¿Te gusta la profe de historia, Saku-chan?"

-"Si… Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿No eras tú la que decía que era bonita? Y por cierto… ¿Dónde está tu gorro?"

Sakuya se estaba sonrojando. Había notado que el cabello de Touko ahora estaba totalmente suelto gracias a la ausencia de su gorro, y eso servía para cambiar el tema.

-"¿Te gusta?" Touko estaba a solo unos pasos de la castaña, sonriendo alegremente. "Le pedí a Rika que me arreglara un poco."

-"Te queda bien…" La castaña se acercó y pasó su mano por el cabello de la otra chica, ignorando la mano que fácilmente se posó sobre su cadera. "¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?" Trató de evitar que el calor se manifestara. Touko le dio un pequeño apretón.

-"Anoche." Su mano se arrastró dentro del jersey de invierno de Sakuya para darle un pellizco. Sakuya soltó un pequeño chillido, y le frunció el ceño a su acosadora. "Rika es muy dulce ¿Verdad?"

Sakuya parpadeó ante la aparente afección que radiaba de Touko al mencionar el nombre de su compañera de dormitorio.

-"…Tan dulce como la canela."

Touko arqueó sus cejas. Sus ojos entornados miraban a Sakuya con sarcasmo evidente.

-"Vaya… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste esperando para decir eso? Sé honesta. Eres una _muy mala _mentirosa."

Touko retiró su mano, y miró a la castaña con los brazos cruzados.

Ella solo estaba mirando.

Su piel era impecable.

Sakuya sintió calor.

-"Tch… ¿No me vas a decir?" Touko la golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente. "La súper espía Sakuya Izayoi sí que recuerda la primera regla del Club de los Espías…" Caminó hacia afuera. "¡Nadie habla sobre el Club de los Espías!"

* * *

-"Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Tsunami."

-"Cabeza de palmera, es lo que quieres decir."

-"¿Qué? ¿Cabeza de palmera?"

-"Le queda bien ¿No?"

-"Ni siquiera tiene sentido. ¿Segura que estás bien?"

-"Sakuya ¿Acaso tu no usas internet?"

* * *

-"¡Ah! Me encantan los días libres…"

Sakuya la miró. Era una fría mañana de domingo y ambas estaban paradas fuera del dormitorio con sus abrigos, temblando. Bueno, Touko –Mitad mujer, mitad volcán—estaba bien como siempre. Con ese detestable suéter rosa y su actitud de "Dales Caña", parecía que la pelirosa podía aguantar cualquier clima sin problemas. Habían salido en un intento de despertarse un poco más pero parecía ser en vano, ya que Sakuya solo quería volver a su cama. Touko tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, de pié apoyada con una pierna en frente que descansaba sobre su talón, los dedos de su pie apuntando hacia arriba. Su pose se parecía bastante a la de una modelo que había visto antes en una revista, y eso le enfermaba a Sakuya.

-"¿Sabes?" Habló Touko, una pequeña nube de vapor saliendo de su boca. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con el clima? "Me siento… _Astuta, _Sakuya."

-"Eso no me sorprende para nada." Contestó la castaña mientras giraba los ojos. Touko le sonrió con los dientes. Se juntaron aún más. _"Eso es solo para entrar en calor…"_

-"Sakuya…"

_-"¿Y ahora qué quieres?"_

-"Tienes ojos muy tiernos."

_-"¿Gracias?"_

Sakuya la miró confundida. La sonrisa maníaca de Touko se había ablandado un poco.

-"Gracias. Tus ojos son preciosos." Dijo la castaña sin pensar. La expresión de Touko se volvió maliciosa.

-"Preciosos ¿Eh?"

Sakuya la miró irritada.

-"…Cambié de idea. Parecen moretones. ¿Quién tiene ojos azules?"

-"¡Tú!" Contestó Touko, con indignación falsa. "Además, Fuyuka tiene cabello morado… Eres cruel, Sakuya."

-"No soy cruel Touko_, _tú eres una molestia."

-"¿Me quieres, Sakuya?"

Sakuya abrió los ojos como platos. Sus cejas delgadas surcaron y le fruncieron el ceño al poste de luz que estaba cerca. Había mariposas en su pecho que estaban haciendo añicos su caja torácica. Sus mejillas estaban rosas.

-"…No."

Se acercaron una a la otra de todos modos, con los retumbos de Sakuya perturbando la paz mientras estaban paradas juntas. Touko deslizó su mano dentro del bolsillo de Sakuya y la dejó ahí dentro. No se tomaron. Sin embargo, se movieron dentro del espacio y encima de la otra, piel sobre piel.

* * *

-"Buenas tardes." Tsunami salió del dormitorio, vestido con una camisa blanca, un abrigo rojo y unos pantalones deportivos negros. Touko silbó con aprecio, y el soltó una risa. Sakuya pellizcó la palma de su mano.

-"Buenas tardes, Jousuke." Dijo Touko, sonriendo. "¿Vas a salir a hacer tu rutina?"

Tsunami sonrió irónicamente.

-"Algo así."

-"Salir a surfear en medio del invierno… ¿Cómo es que nadie te vio?"

A pesar de estar en su mejor juicio, Sakuya reflexionó sobre eso.

-"Eso es una buena pregunta… ¿Quién crees que sería el tiburón?"

-"Personalmente creo que serías _tú_, Sakuya. Eres un poco malvada." Sakuya volvió a pellizcar su mano, esta vez de manera agresiva.

-"Eres. Tan. _Molesta._" Recalcó cada palabra con un fuerte pellizco en sus dedos. "Por favor Tsunami, perdónala. Creo que se cayó de cabeza cuando era bebé, o algo."

Tsunami se quedó pensando.

-"No creo que Sakuya sea un tiburón, es demasiado amable." Se cruzó de brazos. "Además, no podría hacerle daño a una chica…"

Sakuya lo miró fijamente. Tsunami era demasiado despreocupado. No había dicho nada sobre sus manos, pero Touko era bastante sensiblera. Sakuya odiaba a la gente sensiblera, estas solo invadían su espacio personal y había algo inherentemente atroz sobre ellas, así que probablemente no le parecía raro. Preocupantemente, tampoco le parecía raro a ella. Eso se estaba saliendo de control. Miró su bolsillo.

Touko escogió ese momento para rodear su mano y apretarla. Sakuya le lanzó una mirada, pero no estaba segura de lo que trataba de decirle. Tsunami aún estaba reflexionando sobre el tema del tiburón, y las indicaciones de Touko no le ayudaban para nada, así que era libre de mirarla cuanto quisiera.

…Sintió una herida en su pecho.

* * *

-"Touko…" Rika habló, la indecisión era muy clara en su voz. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, y estaban recostadas en uno de los sofás del salón, con Touko en una punta y ella en la otra, con sus espaldas en los apoyabrazos. Ambas estaban jugando con consolas portátiles y golpeándose con los pies de vez en cuando. "Eres… Bueno… ¡¿Te gustan las chicas?!" Preguntó, después de ahorrar suficiente valor.

Touko no respondió. Estaba frunciendo el ceño y tocando la pantalla táctil despreocupada. Sus ojos, alertados hace un segundo, ahora estaban llenos de aburrimiento. Parecía que se estaba concentrando más en el juego, y no en las tonterías de Rika. Rika siguió con el juego. No decía nada con la pregunta, solo quería saber.

Sakuya estaba tratando de pretender que no estaba prestando atención, pero le resultó muy difícil. La única distracción que tenía además de la revista de moda en sus manos era Natsumi. La mujer en cuestión se estaba paseando en su dirección y eso, combinado con algún tipo de nueva energía sexual que la rodeaba, se le hacía muy embarazoso mirarla. Haruna había salido con Aki, y Tsunami estaba formando un lazo con Someoka, Fudou y Tobitaka que solo una manada de lobos podía comprender.

-"Hmm…" Murmuró Touko, su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba y mirando hacia la pantalla. Después de unos minutos, una mirada de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro. "Oh. ¡Lo tengo! ¡Los amo a _todos_!" Declaró, pateándola como consecuencia. Touko extendió sus piernas completamente y Rika fue empujada hacia su esquina del sofá.

-"¡Oye, te estás quedando con todo el espacio!"

-"¡Haha!"

Sakuya miró a otro lado. Los últimos estilos y tendencias no le interesaban tanto como esperaba, y esa pequeña información que Touko acababa de revelar la había decepcionado de igual manera.

Eso era tan típico de Touko… Evitar una pregunta y contestarla al mismo tiempo, en especial cuando era sobre un tema que le llamaba la atención a la castaña.

Ella sintió más que escuchó a la pelirosa acercarse. Con un calor apoyado sobre su espalda, el sugerente peso de un par de pechos era un prometedor susurro contra su cuerpo. Sakuya inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y allí se encontraba Touko, mirándola con atención.

-"¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?" La pelirosa le estaba sonriendo.

Sakuya frunció el ceño, a pesar de su cálido corazón.

-"No tienes dinero." Dijo rotundamente. "Además, estoy ocupada." Dio vuelta a la página para tratar de validar su argumento.

Touko arqueó las cejas delicadamente y sintió algo raro en su estómago.

-"Oh ¿Por qué cambiaste la página? Esa lucía interesante."

Sakuya no estaba totalmente segura sobre a donde se dirigía todo eso.

-"Eso es lo que la gente hace con las revistas… Las leen." Respondió cuidadosamente.

-"¿En serio?" Touko sonaba incrédula. "Que gracioso, estuviste mirando ese artículo por…" Miró el reloj. "Cuarenta y cinco minutos." Se acercó más, invadiendo el espacio personal de Sakuya. Era un artículo sobre un escándalo de celebridades, el mismo que le daban reacciones instintivas a la castaña. Ambas lo sabían. "Debía ser bastante interesante." Sakuya trató de mantener su expresión normal, pero el perfume y la cercanía de Touko no se lo permitían. "A menos que… Hayas estado mirando otra cosa." Lo dijo como si fuera una afirmación, y Sakuya enfrentó las ganas de tartamudear. "Entonces… ¿Starbucks a las 6?"

* * *

Estaban en la cafetería. La atmósfera era silenciosa y cálida, y el lugar estaba misteriosamente escaso de clientes.

La pareja se sentó en un stand semi-circular cerca de una ventana. Los pies de Touko estaban entrelazados con los de Sakuya, y ella se dio unos toques en la espinilla irritada. La pelirosa seguía frotando sus pies contra su pierna, y su zapato arañaba un poco sus medias. Eso era lo que decía. Lo que sentía era algo totalmente distinto. Touko le dio una expresión seca y se quitó los zapatos, siguiendo con el movimiento mientras jugaba con una servilleta.

Sakuya gimió internamente, incluso cuando su corazón le dio un vuelco.

-"…Te huelen los pies." Declaró. Touko simplemente la miró tontamente.

-"Cállate, me tomo dos duchas al día, muchas gracias, y mis pies son el pináculo de la limpieza y la prosperidad." Meneó un poco los dedos de los pies, y le hizo cosquillas.

-"¿Dos duchas?" Contestó Sakuya, sujetando su café pensativa.

-"Dos." Touko confirmó con una sonrisa. "Soy _la más limpia_, Sakuya."

La castaña en cuestión solo la miró incrédula y tomó un sorbo de su café. Tenían exámenes de todas las materias en dos semanas y necesitaba dormir, pero Touko y la cafeína no se lo permitían.

Touko comenzó a doblar la servilleta que tenía en sus manos. Parecía tonta, pero probablemente iba a terminar haciendo algo impresionante. Touko era buena ocultando su inteligencia.

-"Oh, oye ¿Cómo está Natsumi?" Preguntó de repente. Sus manos estaban haciendo un montón de movimientos raros, así que Sakuya dejó de prestarle atención.

-"…Vivimos en el mismo dormitorio." Dijo poniendo una mala cara. "Además ¿Qué no es tu amiga ahora?"

Touko formó una sonrisilla, pero no la miró. Ese era el tipo de cosas que la volvían loca…

-"Bueno…" Comenzó Touko mientras hacía varios dobles precisos. "Entre pintarnos las uñas y hablar sobre todos los chicos lindos de la escuela simplemente no tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos." La servilleta estaba empezando a tomar forma. "Y hay _taaaaantos _chicos lindos, Sakuya…"

Quería golpearla.

-"Oh, bueno, discúlpame si _no _lo siento." Sakuya se desplomó hacia adelante en su asiento, colocando su barbilla sobre su mano. "No lo sé. Parece más feliz de lo usual… Creo que es algo sobre Endou." Touko sonrió mientras continuaba con su trabajo. "Pero cada vez que le pregunto sobre eso se ríe…" Jadeó. "Se ríe. Ya no sé qué pensar." Touko se rió. "¿De qué te ríes? Es algo raro…" Tomó un sorbo decisivo de su café. Su compañera sacudió la cabeza amigablemente.

-"Nada, es solo que eres bastante divertida." Sakuya la miró pasivamente, esperando que dijera algo más. Hubo un periodo de silencio y Touko la observó por debajo de su flequillo con una sonrisa. "¿Qué?"

Sakuya le dio una mirada inexpresiva.

-"¿Eh? No, eso es todo. No se me ocurre nada." La pelirosa rió mientras giraba la servilleta. "A veces si digo cosas buenas sobre ti ¿Sabes?"

Algo cálido se arrastró dentro del pecho de Sakuya, y no sabía que hacer al respecto. Quería sonreír, pero si lo hacía y Touko seguía sonriendo, no sabía cómo acabaría la situación.

Su mente escogió ese momento para mostrarle imágenes donde estaba tirada en la cama de Touko y a la pelirosa sobre ella, luciendo firmemente superior y cálida al mismo tiempo.

_-"CAFÉ."_

Tomó un gran sorbo, deseando que fuera alcohol.

-"¡Ta-daaa!"

Sakuya parpadeó.

Touko le presentó una pequeña rosa fabricada con esa servilleta de papel. El tallo solo era una parte de la servilleta enrollada cuidadosamente y con un borde un poco desgarrado en la parte de abajo, pero los pétalos de la rosa estaban plegados a la perfección. Se había tomado el trabajo de manchar el capullo con un poco de café. Sakuya la recordaba poniendo su dedo durante su aparente fantasía, pero ella simplemente lo consideró como parte de su "Toukoismo."

-"¿Eso es…?"

-"Mio." Dijo Touko inexpresivamente, quitándosela rápidamente. Sakuya se quedó estupefacta hasta que Touko rió y se deslizó por los asientos acolchonados.

Sakuya la vio acercarse de un solo movimiento, pero de todas formas se sintió sorprendida por la oleada de calor que le provocó el contacto gentil. Touko se puso a su lado furtivamente y acarició su pierna amablemente.

-"Demonios, estás hirviendo… ¿Estás bien, Sakuya?"

-"E-Estoy bien… ¿Qué?" Sakuya le dio una expresión tímida, pero no trató de zafarse.

-"Como tú digas." Touko giró sus ojos con una sonrisa. Acercó su cuerpo al de su compañera, y colocó la pequeña rosa de papel en el bolsillo de Sakuya.

-"Eso es…" Miró al objeto en cuestión, tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero fracasando. "¿Bonito?"

Su compañera sonrió pacientemente, pero había humor en sus ojos.

Sakuya se movió un poco, incómoda. Touko estaba muy cerca de ella, y cada vez que eso pasaba su cerebro dejaba de funcionar en un 80%. Eso le perturbaba, y su presencia era tan abrumadora y segura al mismo tiempo que le preocupaba que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento y-

Touko posó una mano sobre la rodilla de Sakuya. Ésta última le dio una mirada de sorpresa evidente, pero Touko no le prestó atención, tomando un sorbo largo de su café y mirando por la ventana gentilmente. El débil comienzo de una lluvia había empezado a mostrarse en las calles. Un poste de luz en el exterior del edificio relucía de un color dorado, y su luz se dispersó en miles de puntos amarillos gracias a la humedad en la ventana. Los empleados de la cafetería se apresuraron a poner algo de música relajante.

Sakuya hizo un sonido embarazoso y Touko rió, aún sin mirarla. Su cálida mano había empezado a frotar círculos delicadamente en la rodilla de la castaña, ocasionalmente trazando círculos con la punta de sus uñas.

Si no hacía algo ahora mismo, iba a tirar la mesa. Touko se pegó a ella aún más, y una dulce y sutil fragancia invadió sus fosas nasales.

Era como si Touko supiera que, si la miraba, Sakuya se acobardaría.

_-"¿…Por qué siempre tienes que saberlo todo?"_

Sakuya hizo una mala cara.

-"Idiota." Finalmente habló, poniendo su mano sobre la de Touko.

-"La primera que dice 'Idiota' es la Idiota ¿No?"

-"Eres una molestia."

* * *

Estaban caminando a casa, sus manos entrelazadas estrechamente. Touko tenía una sonrisa enorme, mientras que Sakuya parecía que quería salir corriendo.

La castaña trazó su dedo pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano de Touko, y recibió un apretón como respuesta.

No habían llevado un paraguas, pero Touko logró negociar con los empleados de la cafetería. Aparentemente a la gente se le olvidaban los paraguas allí todo el tiempo, a tal punto de que algunos llevaban meses en la tienda. A Touko le apareció un brillo en los ojos y pidió –Dulcemente—que le regalen una porque "¡La lluvia arruinará su cabello, y entonces ya no será bonita!"

Siguiendo un torrente de "Oh, sigues siendo bonita Touko." Y la apresurada escritura de un –Muy falso—Número de teléfono, la pareja salió de la cafetería con un paraguas que Sakuya juraba que había visto antes por televisión.

A Touko no le importaba el tema a partir de ese punto, sin embargo. Estaba haciendo que sus manos unidas se balanceen un poco.

-"Ah… Realmente se la creyeron…" Sakuya se acercó a Touko. La pelirosa estaba sujetando el paraguas con su mano libre ya que la otra estaba bastante ocupada, por lo cual la castaña tuvo que acercarse le guste o no.

-"Absolutamente." Era un paraguas bonito, con un patrón de flores. Sakuya giró los ojos.

-"Claro. ¿De quién era ese número? Parecía bastante real."

Touko miró hacia abajo para ocultar su sonrisilla.

-"Es el de Tsunami. Estaba pensando en dejarle el de Tobitaka, pero pensé que eso sería menos divertido y más… ¿Triste?" Soltó una risa sin aliento, vapor salió de su boca.

Sakuya ocultó una sonrisa, pero Touko la vio.

-"Casi llegamos."

-"Si, creo que ya estamos cerca."

* * *

Ya en la noche, Sakuya se encontraba en su habitación tratando de estudiar. Podía oír el sonido de la risa de Natsumi en su habitación y lo que parecía ser un teléfono móvil sonando constantemente, y a Someoka gritando de la frustración porque no podía resolver una ecuación en el piso de abajo. El edificio era viejo y las paredes eran finas, no había ningún secreto allí.

Haruna aparentemente estaba escuchando algo de música, podía escuchar el sonido de un bajo siguiendo un pequeño ritmo. Siempre escuchaba Techno o Dubstep cuando estaba trabajando en algo, y aunque era algo raro tampoco le sorprendía. Sakuya hablaba con ella regularmente, pero prefería evitar cualquier horario que pase de las 11 PM. Haruna al caer la noche era un inquietante espectáculo para la vista.

Natsumi soltó una risita, y Sakuya podía jurar que su voz se había vuelto seductora. Escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con seguro, y esa fue su señal para darse cuenta de que no quería saber nada más del tema.

Soltó un gruñido molesto y se levantó, tomando sus cosas y su libro de texto. Con un jadeo, abrió su puerta y se dirigió al salón.

Touko estaba en el área de la cocina, preparándose una taza de té y leyendo sus apuntes. Tenía un pequeño libro en una mano y estaba pronunciando las palabras para sí misma, concentrada en su trabajo. Sakuya sonrió.

Sakuya se dirigió hacia uno de los sofás y desplegó su material en la mesa de centro. Se reclinó en paz, apoyando su espalda en el lugar donde el apoyabrazos se encontraba con el sofá y mirando a Touko con una expresión extraña.

La pelirosa aún estaba mezclando la fusión, murmurando para sí misma. Después de un rato extrajo la cuchara de la sustancia marrón, la sacudió, y la descartó en el fregadero. Buscó ciegamente en una de las alacenas, sacando un bizcocho.

_-"Ella…"_

Sakuya colocó sus piernas sobre el sofá, poniendo sus pies debajo de su cuerpo para mantenerlos calientes. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia Touko, y sintió calor.

La chica en cuestión tomó su té, el bizcocho balanceándose cuidadosamente sobre la taza, y se giró de modo en que su lado derecho estaba frente a Sakuya. Estaba vestida simplemente con unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba grande y que colgaba halagadoramente sobre su figura. Las gentiles curvas y sugerencias de sus huesos y cuerpo le mostraban una forma atractiva a los aún más confundidos ojos de Sakuya, y un poco de calor subió hacia su abdomen. El cabello de Touko aún estaba suelto, y algunos mechones estaban levantados. Probablemente había estado recostada…

-"¿Las mañanas de invierno son agradables…?" Murmuró Touko. "¿Qué esto no formaría parte del examen?" Sonaba incrédula.

_-"Ella realmente…"_

Touko hizo un sonido que denotaba irritación y salió del área de la cocina. Levantó la mirada de su libro y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Sakuya, sonrojada.

_-"Ella realmente me gusta."_

-"Oh." Touko parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño con un solo ojo. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí? ¿Estabas…?" Le dedicó una mirada fea a su libro. "Olvídalo… Hablaré conmigo misma."

Sakuya no dijo nada. Estaba vistiendo pantalones cortos iguales a los de Touko –Los habían comprado el mismo día, de hecho. —Y un Jersey de lana, y estaba muy consciente sobre lo expuestas que estaban sus piernas. Se recostó hacia atrás, aun manteniéndose sobre el apoyabrazos, y cerró sus piernas lentamente.

No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, solo estaba segura de que Touko estuvo poniéndola nerviosa por bastante tiempo, y ya estaba empezando a sentirse… _Rara._

Touko podía sentir que algo era diferente, así que se detuvo. Miró a la piel expuesta en las piernas de Sakuya y sintió como la sangre iba directo a su rostro.

Tenía una piel muy pálida y bonita, y pestañas oscuras que marcaban sus ojos grandes y explosivos. Esos mismos ojos ahora estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, y Sakuya solo podía mirarla a ella también.

Touko abrió su boca y la cerró nuevamente. Sakuya finalmente se dio cuenta que había salido victoriosa.

_-"No sabe que hacer ¿Verdad?"_

Parpadeó lentamente.

-"¿Qué onda, Touko?"

-"¿Qué onda, eh…?" La pelirosa susurró para sí misma. Sakuya la observó con una expresión en blanco, pero su cabeza estaba un poco inclinada hacia arriba, y había algo animal en sus ojos. "Nada." Touko contestó, dejando sus cosas en la misma mesa. La miró con una expresión misteriosa que persistió mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá, cerca de sus piernas. Parecía que Touko trataba de analizarla. Sakuya la tocó con su pie derecho.

-"¿Por qué estás tan seria?"

-"Siempre soy seria."

Sakuya giró sus ojos y separó sus piernas. Los ojos de Touko se apresuraron hacia las nuevas partes que se habían expuesto.

-"¿Siempre? Perdóname si digo que no te la crees ni tú." Su rostro era severo, pero había un tono coqueto en su voz que era muy evidente.

Touko la miró con una expresión graciosa. Evidentemente no estaban llegando a ninguna parte y algo estaba latiendo incesablemente dentro de Sakuya que de repente la hizo sentir impaciente.

_-"…Por el amor de Dios."_

Sakuya dejó su libro en el suelo. Touko arqueó sus cejas.

-"¿Ya no tienes ganas de estudiar, Sakuya?"

-"Algo así." Sakuya cruzó las piernas y se sentó correctamente, acercando su cuerpo aún más a la pelirosa que aún la observaba con cautela. Touko estaba pensando. Quería hacer algo, pero no estaba segura de que. "…Oh, al diablo con esto."

Sakuya se lanzó hacia adelante y unió sus labios con los de Touko. Después de un corto momento de sorpresa, la pelirosa la rodeó con los brazos y la acercó más a ella, aplastando sus labios. Sakuya soltó un sonido de sorpresa que Touko apagó con sus labios, inclinando sus bocas abiertas una con la otra. El repentino sentimiento cálido de la lengua de Touko gentilmente entrando por su boca causó que Sakuya suelte un pequeño gemido, y la pelirosa llevó su mano hacia su cabello.

Sakuya se hizo hacia adelante y Touko tiró, hasta que la primera estaba sobre la segunda. Las manos de Touko recorrieron el cabello de Sakuya mientras que ella deslizó su mano debajo de su camiseta.

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana, y la pareja no se había movido del sofá. Sakuya estaba recostada sobre Touko y estaban abrazadas, besándose lentamente. Era una situación bizarra, pero lo único que le importaba a Sakuya era que estaba bastante contenta con el resultado, y que finalmente esas preguntas que se había estado haciendo desde hace tiempo finalmente fueron respondidas.

Sakuya succionó delicadamente el labio inferior de Touko y en respuesta la pelirosa suspiró, separando sus labios. Lentamente, Sakuya sujetó el rostro de Touko y expuso su boca caliente. La segunda rió de repente, mientras que la castaña solo le dedicó una mirada de irritación/confusión.

Touko le sonrió felizmente, juntando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sakuya y riendo al pequeño chillido que soltó como respuesta.

-"Eres una chica bastante peculiar, Sakuya."

Sakuya le frunció el ceño a través del sonrojo ardiente que se había formado en su rostro.

-"Pues tu eres una idiota, Touko."

Sakuya le puso una mala cara y la besó en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, a pesar de su evidente molestia.

-"No, Sakuya." La chica en cuestión giró los ojos aunque sabía que la otra no podía verla. "Soy _la mejor._"

-"Y tan modesta." Vino una respuesta apagada desde la curva de su cuello. Touko le acarició el cabello, su otro brazo rodeando cariñosamente el cuerpo de la castaña.

-"Tú lo crees ¿Verdad, Sakuya?"

Un quejido provino de debajo. Touko miraba el techo pacíficamente.

-"¿Y que si lo hago?" Touko se sorprendió cuando Sakuya se sentó, levantándola a ella también. "Lo eres." Sakuya se inclinó hacia abajo para besarla profundamente.

-"¿Disculpa?" Touko se sonrojó un poco. La castaña se tomó su tiempo recogiendo sus cosas y recuperando sus libros. Balanceó sus materiales en una sola mano y caminó con un ritmo lento hacia las escaleras. Pausó cuando estaba frente al umbral, y se giró a ver a Touko con una expresión ilegible.

-"La mejor."

Touko la miró con una expresión cariñosa, pero confundida. Sakuya sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido.

Preparándose mentalmente, inclinó su cabeza hacia las escaleras, dándoles una mirada de reojo antes de volver a mirar a Touko. La pelirosa arqueó sus cejas preguntándose qué es lo que pasaría entonces.

Sakuya le sonrió como si estuviera ocultando un secreto, y subió las escaleras.

Touko abandonó su té.

* * *

**¿…Miraste el calendario?**

**¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Si, damas y caballeros: **_**Este fic es una broma. **_**Hoy, 28 de diciembre, es el día en que se hacen bromas a todos nuestros conocidos para celebrar la masacre de miles de niños… ¿No es genial? :3**

**Ahora, solo quiero pedirles un pequeño favor… **_**Por favor**_**, si van a dejar un Review, no digan que este fic es una broma, solo por este día. Mañana actualizaré el Summary, y diré que es una broma. Hasta entonces, digan que el fic es una obra maestra o qué se yo… Para que luzca más convincente :D**

**También me gustaría usar este espacio para agradecer a cierta personita (No daré su nombre, ella sabe bien de quien hablo.) Por ser mi pequeña cómplice en este crimen :3 Gracias por tu apoyo y por convencerme de tratar de hacerlo XD.**

**Sin nada más que decir…**

**¡Nos vemos el año que viene! ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
